


She'll Do Anything

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [97]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: AU where they date, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Werewolf Turning, and where he likes her, because like lizzie said, they'd be a great power couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 97 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Lizzie and Rafael with the prompt: Take a deep breath.





	She'll Do Anything

“You have to go,” Rafael says watching as Lizzie works on getting the chains locked in place. He lets out a groan of pain feeling that first crack. It’s only his second full moon and he doesn’t feel any more prepared for this one than he was for the first one.

“I told you I’m fine once I get you into these chains you can’t hurt me.” Lizzie insists before she takes Rafael’s other hand on works on getting the lock on. When he cries out she pauses reaching to rub her hand up and down his arm. “You won’t hurt me.”

“You don’t know that Lizzie it’s the wolf who decides not me I could kill you get the hell out,” Rafael tells her. He wants more than anything to believe that he would never hurt her but he can’t. He was going to hurt the girl he loved because she was too stubborn. “Please Lizzie I’m begging you get out of here I don’t want you getting hurt. I don't know if I could live with myself if I ever hurt you.”

“You’re so dramatic Raf, you’re not going to hurt me I’m a powerful witch if anything were to happen I’d take care of myself,” Lizzie assures him. “Besides I’ll be behind the door where you can see me but you can’t hurt me it’s okay.”

Rafael wants to protest but he feels more pains as his body continues the transformation. The others had assured him that he would get used to it but he didn’t think he ever would. He cries out in pain reaching out to the wall to hold himself up.

Lizzie moves to hold him in her arms. “Shh…. shh it’s okay you’re okay Raf. Take a deep breath you’re okay.” She assures him before moving to hold him in her arms.

Rafael does as she instructs of him his eyes closed and he tries to take deep breaths in and out. He calms some just enough to make the next bone snapping less jarring. He grits his teeth, “Go. Now.”

“Alright well, I’ll be right here,” Lizzie assures him before she lets go of him. She moves to cup his face in her hands giving him a kiss. “I love you, Raf.”

Rafael wants to enjoy the kiss but he’s in too much pain so he has to pull away. “I love you too Liz but you’ve got to go I mean it Lizzie. Go before I hurt you.”

Lizzie nods and moves on the other side of the cell and locks it up. “I’m gonna stay right here okay? I promise to be here for you no matter what.” She assures him, sliding a hand under the cell to hold out for him.

Rafael looks at her and gives her a soft smile reaching out a chained hand to lay on top of hers. “Thank you, Liz. I love you.”

Lizzie smiles and holds onto his hand for a moment before she pulls her hand back to just watch him. It’s going to be a long night but she’ll do it because she loves him and Lizzie Saltzman will do anything she can for the people that she loves.


End file.
